Moving
by Aremac
Summary: "Harry stared. Ron stared. Malfoy shat on the floor. 'Whelp, we tried. We failed. I'm done, lets go home.' Declared Ron."    Harry/Draco, postDH excluding epilogue
1. Chapter 1

Do not own harry potter, nor am officially affiliated with the franchise in any way in any way.

* * *

"And now he refuses to come down." Mrs Malfoy finished.

Harry and Ron shared a look, as the small group continued to trudge up the never-ending staircase.

"In all due respect Mrs Malfoy," Harry began, "I still don't think Ron and me-"

"Ron and I." She interrupted.

Ron rolled his eyes and huffed, "What Harry's trying to say, Ms Malfoy, is that 'Draco' is a ferrety little git of 'whom' we hate, and who hates us. There are other people for this kinda stuff... Like, you know, a med-wizard?"

Ron swore in surprise as Harry wacked him not-so-subtly upside the head. Mrs Malfoy lip tightened, but said nothing, as the boys broke into a mini fight behind her.

After an age, the steps finally petered out to an aging red door.

Mrs Malfoy rested a hand on the handle, and turned to face the two young men nursing their bruises below her.

"I asked you here, because despite your... dislike of my son. You are the only ones who I could think to help. None of my Draco's friends will help. And everyone else I have consulted has sent me away. Mr Potter you owe me debt. If you help me in this matter we will consider it to be paid. If you do not help," her hand tightened on the door handle, "then I will be forced to persuade you."

With that, she threw open the door, sending the room beyond alive with a fluttery of feathers. As startled owls took flight in every direction.


	2. Chapter 2

''...''

* * *

Harry stared.

Ron stared.

Malfoy ruffled his feathers and shat on the floor.

"Whelp, we tried. I'm done. Lets go home." Declared Ron.

The red heard tossed his arms in the air and swivelled round dramatically, only to face the stony expression of Mrs Malfoy.

Dutifully he sank back down next to Harry. "You know, we don't really even have any proof that this bloody bird really is Malfoy." He muttered.

The white owl blinked slowly. Looking, for all intensive purposes, about ready to nod off.

Harry half-heartedly tried another _Finite Incantatem on the bird with no result. For the last 30 minutes they'd been tossing out any spell they could think of at the small snowy white owl, the Malfoy matriarch insisted was her son._

_For Harry the white bird bought back memories of his last owl, that still felt a tad too raw for his liking despite the fact two years having had passed since her death._

_The bespectacled wizard sighed and adjusted his glasses. "Mrs Malfoy, Hermione really is much better at this sort of thing. Maybe we should fetch her, and explain the situ-"_

_"I don't want anyone more to know than absolutely necessary. Exceptions have already been made as it is." She added, eyeing Ron with distain._

_Harry had to lay a hand on Ron's arm to calm him as he began to sputter._

_"What if, we took it. I mean… Draco here, home. Then maybe we could, research further, what sort of spells could turn a person into such a, uh… convincing owl?"_

_Ron shook his head furiously, silently mouthing 'no', as he poked Harry in the side. Trying to catch his attention._

_Mrs Malfoy tapped her chin thoughtfully, "I suppose it may be safer… I may have to accompany him though. He is, in a delicate state right now."_

_Harry cast an eye to the owl, which seemed to have decided to nod off finally. "uh, yes, right."_

_"Mother? Are you up here again? You're not going on about that stray owl again are you…" Draco Malfoy trailed off, as he appeared in the doorway and caught sight of the small party._

_All the young men froze and stared at one another in surprise for a long moment. Until Malfoy broke the spell. "Potter? Weasley! Why in blazes are you in our owlery?"_


	3. Chapter 3

It has been a very long time since I've attempted to write anything. I feel very… disjointed, trying to write.

* * *

It was impossible to tell who drew first, but wands were suddenly out, and Harry barely managed to dodge a nasty stinging hex as it whistled past his nose.

Malfoy himself had turned an alarming shade of red. "Mother! What is going on? Why are they here?" He threw a boil curse at Ron, barley glancing away from his mother.

"You know very well 'son'." Said Mrs Malfoy coldly, as she drew her wand and trained it on him. "They are here to help me get back my Draco."

"Bullshit!" Swore Malfoy, his face livid. He whirled on his mother. "I am your son! That is just some bloody fucking ferral owl!" He all but screeched, and advanced on his mother snatched her wand from her hand before she could react. He threw it out the door, where it could be heard clattering down the long staircase beyond.

Startled Mrs Malfoy stumbled backwards from her son, until she bumped into the wall.

The room fell silent, all for Young Slytherin's furious panting.

"Malfoy" Harry, having crept forwards, pressed his wand to Malfoy's back. Just enough to let him realise it was there. "I don't know what is going on, but I think you had better drop it. Then we are all going to go downstairs and have a chat, with no wands."

The blond's shoulder's sagged, and he lowered his wand, letting the boy who lived extract it from his grip.

"She should not have called you here. This is a family matter." The blonde said bitterly.

"Yeah, and you're handing it swimmingly." Ron shot out from the background. "Bloody hell, and I thought fights with my mum were bad."

Malfoy turned and regarded the two Gryffindor's coldly. "Potter. Leave. And take your stupid weasel with you. My mother and I need to talk, and we don't need the likes of you here. You are not welcome in this house."

"Don't you dare listen to that impostor." Hissed Mrs Malfoy. "He is not a Malfoy and he does not stand for this Manor."

For a striking second, Harry thought he saw Malfoy's face crumble in despair. It lasted only a moment though, as the young blonde swallowed and composed himself.

"I changed my mind. Potter, come with me. Weasley, stand and guard my mother. Play cards, talk to her deranged owl or something, I don't care." He strode towards the door. "Come on Potter. You know I can explain everything, and it will put your tiny do-gooder little brain at ease to know the truth. If you were wise enough to have dragged Granger along we could have probably skipped this."

Mrs Malfoy latched onto Harry's arm as he passed. "Don't be foolish enough to walk alone in a room with it. That is how it convinced the others. It will bewitch you." She whispered urgently to his ear.

Harry delicately extracted himself from her grip. "It'll be fine, we're just going to have a talk. Just… stay here with Ron, please?"

Harry spared the snowy white owl a lingering glance. It had moved to one of the higher beams during the fight. But it still looked very much, just like a regular old owl.


End file.
